User blog:Dragonjet/KC3改
='KC3改'= KC3改 is a Kantai Collection game viewer containing lots of useful tools. It's an easy one-click installation from the Chrome Webstore, and don't worry its free! View Changelog Installation Just visit KC3改 on Chrome Webstore and click on the "Free" button at the top Install via Chrome Webstore Feedback * Bugs and Considered Suggestions: View on Github * Join KanColle discord, and join #kc3-kai to chat with us * Like on Facebook * Follow on Twitter Helping out Coding In coding KC3改, we mainly use JavaScript, and of course HTML/CSS. No special knowledge needed to contribute as long as we create solutions using the simple scripting that we all know and love. Even NodeJS is optional, and usually only used for checking small errors (JSHint) and building WebStore versions, which isn't required for you to know. For interested contributors, you may visit our repository on GitHub and fork it, or you may just join the Gitter chat to talk on how to go about things. We're always welcome for new developers! Testing While we do not have a formal testing procedure, having people use the latest GitHub versions will at least give us hints if we did something wrong in our coding. It would be great to have more people seeing our latest work, before releasing to the WebStore, so that bugs may be detected beforehand. To use the development version version, we have instructions over at GitHub on how to do that. Advanced thank you to all those who are willing to become a tester of these versions. You could also ping us on any channel to let us know you are testing, and once you submit your first dev bug, we'll add you to the credits list! Translations We have a transaction procedure, and instructions on its own GitHub Repo. There are two ways to go about, one involving git, and one manually. We put step-by-step instructions on the linked page, so be sure to check it out. Other ways to help About Contributors * Coders: dragonjet Javran ReiFan49 fourinone41 CrazyTeitoku McDohl bcc32 bamboo3250 Nekoworkshop nicky008 Diablohu tmerta nevrending * Managers: Ethrundr LostLogia4 * Translators: kololz freezebear hufuhufu vrarara Mikado Arebs Arkayda Juuryoushin RanFoxRun qunow rephira Yuedasoldier Mizarox YukiNyaa712 RoyOzz Agc0de6 FluffyPanzer Kvazikvark Konstantillo arialypse Anime-Thai omekeki ForteBX * Testers: NicolaosGreene Erupi AlanSchaeffer Nanamin RredderR SerialConvort SanaNoHana URSvAir14 lott10 BWinkKeyShellDinkInc dustfan Other Credits * zh.kcwiki.moe for Simplified Chinese quest translations * Hearbeat Sound Effect by Mike Koenig * JDKurotoshigami: Logo Design * tykez269: Fairy Designer License The text below represent the latest copy of the LICENSE file as of this installed version. See LICENSE file over at the repository for the latest official contents. The MIT License (MIT) Copyright © 2015 dragonjet Permission is hereby granted, free of charge, to any person obtaining a copy of this software and associated documentation files (the "Software"), to deal in the Software without restriction, including without limitation the rights to use, copy, modify, merge, publish, distribute, sublicense, and/or sell copies of the Software, and to permit persons to whom the Software is furnished to do so, subject to the following conditions: The above copyright notice and this permission notice shall be included in all copies or substantial portions of the Software. THE SOFTWARE IS PROVIDED "AS IS", WITHOUT WARRANTY OF ANY KIND, EXPRESS OR IMPLIED, INCLUDING BUT NOT LIMITED TO THE WARRANTIES OF MERCHANTABILITY, FITNESS FOR A PARTICULAR PURPOSE AND NONINFRINGEMENT. IN NO EVENT SHALL THE AUTHORS OR COPYRIGHT HOLDERS BE LIABLE FOR ANY CLAIM, DAMAGES OR OTHER LIABILITY, WHETHER IN AN ACTION OF CONTRACT, TORT OR OTHERWISE, ARISING FROM, OUT OF OR IN CONNECTION WITH THE SOFTWARE OR THE USE OR OTHER DEALINGS IN THE SOFTWARE. __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Blog posts